


Между ангелом и демоном

by Ersente



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersente/pseuds/Ersente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна — ангел, другая — демон. Их не может связать даже секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между ангелом и демоном

  
Одна — ангел, другая — демон. Казалось бы, что у них общего?  
Обе — женщины. Обе — ненавидят друг друга. Обе — спали с Винчестерами, пусть и с разными. Уже три сходства, и если подумать, найдутся еще. Хотя в главном они, все же, различаются: одна — ангел, другая — демон.  
Обе не хотят видеть ни Кастиэля, ни Уриэля, пусть у каждой свои причины. И обе вынуждены время от времени терпеть присутствие другой: у Децимы своеобразное чувство юмора, даже если она давно не у дел и не может влиять на... нелюдей. Но должен же _кто-то_ быть виноват в сложившейся ситуации.  
Руби закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть огненно-красный ореол вокруг головы Анны. Всего лишь иллюзия, всего лишь отблики света, ничего больше. Это не потому, что связавшая ее — ангел. Совсем нет. Просто свет разбивается о волосы и обжигает. Слепит, играя на инстинктивном страхе: какой демон захочет увидеть ангела? Тем более, так близко. Глаза дороже, как и остальное тело, пусть позаимствованное, но свое.  
Анна что-то говорит, насмешливо и жестко. Куда делась та большеглазая дурочка, сказавшая «Руби не такая, как другие, он спасла меня»? Конечно, спасла. Но вовсе не для того, чтобы висеть сейчас над пентаграммой и проклинать эту... Анну.  
Хочешь ударить врага побольнее, унизь его. Кажется, сейчас разыгрывается именно этот сценарий. Только Руби не может решить, когда ей проиграть, чтобы у Анны не возникло сомнений в своей победе. А может быть, вообще стоит расслабиться и получить удовольствие?  
Интересно, сколько насмешек может вынести ангел? Вот эта _безупречная_ садистка со светлым человеческим прошлым?  
Но Руби не спрашивает. Руби кусает губы и молчит, потому что все еще не нашла ответа на другой, более важный вопрос: зачем дразнить бешеную собаку?  
Демон не выбивается из отведенной ей роли: ругается, сыпет проклятиями, требует отпустить, даже _боится_. Не потому, что все может закончиться ее смертью, просто... эта красноволосая сучка — ангел, а тело дорого как память о часах страсти с Сэмом.  
Хотя и в ад не тянет: вряд ли получится выбраться из него еще раз, к тому же, за Руби водится много долгов, которые не хочется отдавать. Стоит только вспомнить, какие кредиторы хотят получить ее задницу в свои руки...  
\- Крашеная сучка, - плюется Руби, но Анна с истинно ангельским терпением пропускает оскорбление мимо ушей.  
Кажется, ее не достать, не вывести из себя, не разозлить, чтобы стереть с лица это страдальческое выражение. Но оно и к лучшему: можно продолжать огрызаться, не беспокоясь о сохранности тела.  
Секундой позже Руби убеждается, что ангелы — закостенелые и до тошноты псевдоправильные — способны удивлять. Но она отвечает на поцелуй, хоть и не может сдержать усмешку.  
\- Сказала бы, что тебе _хочется_ , я бы другое тело нашла. Чисто по-дружески, - говорит Руби после.  
\- И это подойдет, - ровно отвечает Анна.  
\- И то верно. Какая разница, мальчик или девочка, когда ты все равно сверху. Поближе к Богу?  
Демонически обидно, что ангел не реагирует на очередную, полную изящества шпильку. А ведь Руби так старалась.  
\- Интересно, что сказал бы твой безупречный папочка, если бы обратил сюда свое всевидящее око? - размышляет она вслух. - Ай-ай-ай, Анна. Мало того, что не размножения ради, так еще и с женщиной? Это если забыть о том, что я — адова штучка.  
Руби старается, но Милтон не реагирует.  
\- Аннушка, солнышко мое, не молчи. Пожалуйста, скажи хотя бы слово. Знаешь, женщины любят ушами.  
Разве ангелы обращают внимание на демонов? Они сначала убивают, а потом разговаривают.  
Руби тяжело вздыхает и в очередной раз проверяет узлы на прочность. Все, что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься от предательских реакций тела. Анна возбуждает его, с поразительным чутьем находя чувствительные зоны. Как будто бы...  
\- ...всю жизнь трахалась с женщинами? Или гиперактивно мастурбировала? Дин был твоим первым мужчиной?  
Следующий вопрос не успевает родиться, Руби вскрикивает от боли и тут же закусывает губы, чтобы не застонать: кончик языка, скользящий по горящему от укуса соску, не просто прогоняет боль. Он дарит удовольствие.  
\- А ты умеешь привлечь к себе внимание. Этому учат в ваших школах ангелов? На специальных уроках?  
Анна по-прежнему молчит, а Руби думает о самом несексуальном, что было и, возможно, будет в ее жизни, — Лилит. Даже встреча с Аластаром была полна скрытой эротики. Скрытой фиксаторами и намордником. А Лилит... О Ли...  
Руби выдыхает. Кажется, самая большая любовь ее жизни проигрывает. И кому? Ангелу! Интересно, как отреагировала бы ночная, узнав, что уступила благодати? Правда, интерес чисто теоретический, Руби не хочет — кто бы сомневался — получать практический ответ.  
\- Если бы я знала о прелестях небесной жизни, то не грешила бы. И обязательно исповедалась бы напоследок, чтобы очиститься и попасть в ту же школу, что и ты.  
Анна молча и методично продолжает раздевать Руби, игнорируя все ее слова, и та ощущает себя чуть ли не резиновой женщиной. Только кукол не возбуждают, они всегда и на все готовы. Но чувствовать себя вещью... почти неприятно.  
\- А что будет, если я начну брыкаться? - спрашивает Руби.  
Даже не у Анны, просто еще одна фраза в воздух. Жаль обрывать такой прекрасный монолог.  
\- Придется тебя успокоить.  
В мягком обещании столько угрозы, что Руби дрожит.  
\- Видимо, годы в аду сделали меня мазохисткой. Знаешь, когда боль перебивается болью, и остается только научиться наслаждаться ею, иначе не останется ничего, только вопящий кусок... была бы человеком, сказала бы, плоти. А правда, что ангелы не чувствуют? Прямо совсем ничего?  
Руби искренне порадовалась бы, попади коленом в грудь ангельской сучки, но та легко останавливает неубедительный пинок.  
\- Досадно, - морщится Руби, пополняя счет к Анне еще пятью синяками. - Я надеялась хоть какое-то сопротивление оказать, а не просто...  
\- Слишком много болтаешь, - говорит «насильница», схватив свою жертву за волосы.  
\- О? Прелюдия закончена, сейчас меня лишат лесбийской невинности? - широко улыбается Руби.  
У ангелов нет эмоций, об этом нельзя забывать, выбирая линию поведения. Конечно, у впившихся в рот губ была человеческая история, но Анна должна была потерять чувствительность, вернув благодать. Или она уже никому ничего не должна? Один раз упала и приобрела способность думать собственной головой да получать низменное удовольствие?  
\- Скажи мне, - просит Руби, когда ее рот оставляют в покое. - Твой папочка готов прощать только младшеньких? А вас нет?  
Анна щурится, в ее глазах и линии губ даже можно увидеть раздражение. Не все ангелы завидуют людям, далеко не все. Но один раз вкусившие запретный плод мечтают о нем снова и снова. Даже если их вера так крепка, что они не позволяют себе оступиться, долгая жизнь рядом с гормональными наркоманами селит в сердцах сомнение.  
\- Не улыбайся, - говорит Анна. - Ты не победишь.  
Руби откидывает голову, открывая доступ к шее. Проиграть можно только сопротивляясь. Хорошо, что ангелы об этом не знают. Или Анна обманчиво невинно манипулирует ею, подобно остальным небожителям?  
Слишком много мыслей для одной маленькой демонической головки, решает Руби секунду спустя. Губы Анны слишком умелы, поразительно умелы, а собственная кожа предательски чувствительна. Если сопротивляться боли, она станет только сильнее. Если сопротивляться желаниям тела... впрочем, это просто глупо.  
\- Чего ты пытаешься добиться? - спрашивает Руби, даже не пытаясь скрыть возбуждения.  
\- Оргазма, - спокойно отвечает Анна и зубами впивается в ее загривок.  
\- Разве это не миф? - усмехается демон. - Аноргазмия — очень распространенное явление.  
\- Ангел и херувимчик могут добиться неожиданных результатов, - шепчет Анна на ухо.  
Руби с трудом сдерживает стон: конечно, она уступит, но позже. Пока что — слишком рано.  
\- Не думаю, что мое имя происходит от Cherubino, - улыбаясь, говорит она. - И сомневаюсь, что от рубина. Слишком... божий камень. Хоть и красный, как страсть.  
Руби богохульствует: какой демон упустит возможность воткнуть в ангела пару-тройку булавок? Хоть нож был бы предпочтительнее, вот только его нет, а руки связаны.  
\- Тебе так нравится заниматься сексом втроем? Ты, Сэм и Лилит? Ты, я и Он?  
\- Ты меня раскусила, - вздыхает Руби и раздвигает ноги: она уже слишком давно не невинна, чтобы смущаться пальцев, которые знакомятся со всеми нехитрыми тайнами ее промежности. - Поразительная прозорливость.  
\- Может, останемся наедине? - шепчет Анна.  
Ее дыхание не обжигает, Руби даже не верит, что фригидная сучка возбуждена. Но интонации... Из-за них от уха вниз, до груди, бегут мурашки и вцепляются своими маленькими лапками в соски. Как будто даже павшие ангелы способны оттрахать голосом так, что костей не соберешь.  
\- Какое заманчивое предложение. Обещаю рассмотреть его в ближайшие минуты.  
Пальцы Анны не разжигают огонь, просто поддерживают ровное пламя. Скользя, обводя, гладя, надавливая. У Руби создается ощущение, будто она качается на слабых волнах: и с головой не накрывает, и обволакивает. Она наслаждается каждым прикосновением, подставляется губами и рукам и молча требует большего. Достаточно всего лишь _дышать_ и сдерживать стоны, позволяя сорваться с губ только намекам на них: играть надо со вкусом.  
\- И как же ты собираешься добиться оргазма? - спрашивает Руби, насаживаясь на пальцы. - Или ангелы кончают духовно, не выделяя жидкостей?  
\- Кто сказал, что речь шла о моем оргазме?  
Ну как не удивиться, увидев насмешку в глазах, бывших до этого такими печальными? _Ангельскими_. Как будто небесных учат носить маску немного сочувствия. «Я все понимаю, вам плохо, но потерпите немного, и вам станет легче». Это подходит и для секса. Правда, под губами и на пальцах Анны вряд ли стоит _терпеть_ , скорее уж подстегивать сознание, помогая фригидной сучке достичь цели.  
Искусанные губы горят, грудь ноет каждый раз, когда Руби случайно трется о грубую ткань рубашки Анны, а в паху разливается жар. Не до слез, не до крика, но ровно столько, чтобы кончить в свое удовольствие и до крови впиться в губы фригидной сучки, которая по-прежнему дышит ровно и спокойно.  
Несколько секунд, и Руби расслабленно обвисает, облизываясь и пробуя на вкус Анну. Интересно, не отравит ли ее ангельская кровь? Но неприятных ощущений нет, только удовлетворение, как будто она избавилась от груза, давившего на живот.  
\- И зачем тебе это нужно? - спрашивает Руби.  
\- Хотела узнать, способна ли я чувствовать, как раньше.  
\- И?  
\- Если и да, то не к тебе, - улыбается Анна, разрушает целостность пентаграммы и разворачивается.  
Руби не успевает спросить, какого ангела она не остановилась раньше. Глупо требовать ответа у пустого склада.  
\- Фригидная и садистка, - шепчет Руби, пытаясь распутать узлы и освободиться.  
Она почти чувствует себя оскорбленной — поимели и бросили, — но некогда обращать внимания на подобные мелочи.  
К тому же, Руби надеется, этого шоу хватит, чтобы хотя бы один ангел оставил ее и Сэма в покое. Она еще не достигла своей цели, и ей ни к чему лишние помехи на пути. Даже столь удовлетворяющие помехи.


End file.
